


icarus

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [365]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, crying blood, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: All in his mind was Aziraphale’s neat handwriting, and the word “fall”.Aziraphale was going to fall, on purpose.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [365]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	icarus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is strongly based on this animatic that broke my heart.
> 
> https://youtu.be/ymHv_TECanI

The moment he had read the letter, he had lost it.

Crowley had been unable to breathe, and had dropped the paper now stained with cried blood, a sign he wasn’t human, his version of tears.

All in his mind was Aziraphale’s neat handwriting, and the word “fall”.

Aziraphale was going to fall, on purpose.

For  _ him _ , for Crowley.

To keep them both safe, so that they could be together without being scared.

The angel would lose his holiness for love.

And it tore Crowley apart from the inside, the blood streaming down his cheeks. He was too pure for this, Aziraphale. He didn’t deserve it at all.

The demon had never driven his car that fast in his entire life, the Bentley was going atleast 150 miles an hour, his hands cramped and had turned white as snow as he gripped the steering wheel. The blood ran down his face, and the sharp pain from inside of his throat grew worse and sore as he screamed out all of his sorrows, over and over again.

He knew were he was going, Aziraphale had written it down.

Outside of London, farm lands, not a lot of people to witness it.

He hoped he wouldn’t be too late, he would fly up to heaven and stop him from falling, even if it killed him. He would do  _ anything  _ for his angel.

But, he wasn’t fast enough.

He saw the blinding light falling from the cloud, it looked like a pure white meteor, surrounded by fire that charred the object. Soon, the light was a mixture of gray, black and red.

Aziraphale hit the ground, and Crowley immediately ran up to him, still crying blood. But, Aziraphale just smiled, held his hand up and dried the tears away, before carefully flapping his wings, they were still there.

His wings were no longer white and fluffy like freshly fallen snow, instead, they now looked burnt, resembling charcoal or ash. A cinder black, a  _ demon’s _ wings, not that of an angel anymore.

“Aziraphale… why? Why did you do this?”

“Because I love you, and a heaven where I can’t love you safely is no heaven at all. Thank you for showing me that love.”


End file.
